Engine noise generated by the combustion process may be increased by engine technologies directed at improved combustion efficiency. Aggressive burn rates, for instance, may impart forces on the engine structure which limit the effectiveness of typical noise control measures. Historically, robust cylinder case structures and stiff crankshafts have been generally effective in controlling and reducing combustion dominant noise. While crankcase structural integrity is important in the design of high performance internal combustion engines, additional solutions are required to achieve acceptable noise and sound quality.